Survivor of the Storm
by SecretSparkle
Summary: Samantha comes from a respectable 1900s family. They live in Galveston and have virtually nothing to worry about. So what happens when an unexpected and deadly storm arrives?
1. The Day Before

**First of all, this was originally a Humanities assignment, but I tweaked it a little and here you have a fanfiction from Sam's POV on the Galveston Storm. I ought to warn you, though, this is in diary format. Please understand that this is the reason for short chapters and no dialoge. If you do not have any interest in diary-formatted stories, you may leave now or consider yourself warned. Also, please note that this story IS taking place in the 1900s, and Sam will be very much the same, but everyone wil be going by their full first name. (ex: Samantha, Daniel, Jasmine, etc.)**

**Okay, I bet that this will be confusing, so here's some background info for those unfamiliar with The Galveston Storm. (history bits, if you're just reading for the story, skip this part-just know that it could be VERY confusing if you do.) The Galveston Storm was actually a hurricane and happened from evening until early morning, starting on September 8, 1900. At this time, they didn't call hurricanes hurricanes, just simply storms. Thus we do not know the level of hurricane, though it was very powerful. They had weather-predictors then, not weathermen or women, and Isaac Cline was the most trusted. It was a rumor then that he never made mistakes, and that rumor was mostly true.**

**Until the Galveston Storm. Cline did not see the signs of a large storm until it was far too late. He was either ignoring them, or actually overlooked them. By the time Galvestonians knew it was no ordinary overflow (much like a minature flood), there was no way off the little island. Many people died in the storm and the survivors usually lost many they held dear.**

**That said, I do not own Danny Phantom. I own nobody in this fic (that I name) and I do accept flames as long as you tell me why you didn't like it/why you think it sucked. Now read and enjoy! (you will hopefully have learned something by the end of this story)**

-here'syourstoryhopeyoulikeit-

September 7th, 1900

Dear Diary,

Today I have decided to start keeping a record of my life- you. I feel the need to express my individuality somehow, and Mother said that the only way to go about this ambition properly was to start a Diary. Since this is but my first entry, it shall be rather long- longer than any of a normal day. Such being said, I will now tell you more about me.

I am fourteen years old, to be fifteen come December. My name is Samantha Anastasia Manson. It's rather long, but beautiful all the same- unless you must write it out almost fifty times in the same day. So I simply go by Samantha- rather normal, but my mother is always insisting on calling me Samantha Anastasia. I must say, it can get irritating at times. But I'm rambling on like the elderly now.

My friends are Jasmine Fenton, Daniel Fenton, and Tucker Foley. I know- I've more boys in the group than you'd expect of the average person. But I'm not your average girl. I do not like even being considered your average girl. It's too normal. I can't stand normal, which makes it a rather good thing that Father makes enough money to keep us fed and in fashion. Sometimes we're even ahead- not necessarily a bad thing or a good one. In any case, none of my friends are particularly normal either.

Jasmine and Daniel's father is a weather-predictor. He is more of a repairman than a predictor, though. But he is very able when it comes to fixing machines and the like. Their mother died at sea one day- at least, that's what they assume. All they really know is that she left for a trip to visit her parents somewhere, I've forgotten exactly where, and was never heard from again. There are some stories that she was kidnapped, but I don't find those very convincing. And if she was, she's dead by now- she was accounted for as dead about seven years ago, when Jasmine was ten and Daniel seven. They were sad for a while, and sometimes Jasmine still is. Daniel can't really remember his mother.

Tucker has an odd obsession with weather-predicting. Any and every time some poor person brings the subject up, he's got some interesting tidbit of information to share about it. His role model is unsurprisingly Isaac Cline. According to Tucker, Isaac Cline is incapable of making a mistake, no matter how small. Tucker will never get the chance to be a weather-predictor, though, for he is African. He and his father are always working hard, so I really don't get to see him. Oddly enough, he has no mother either- she died while giving birth. But I am rambling again.

It's been very hot lately- so hot that I am tempted to think that the heat has gotten to my brain. I almost fell asleep during church last Sunday. I'd thought I was under my covers in bed at home until Jasmine, who'd been sitting next to me, nudged me. Many times I wish I didn't have to wear such cumbersome dresses, but Mother will not have me wear anything else. So every chance I get I go to the beach with Jasmine and Daniel, not that it's much better. The sun is affecting everything- making it hot to the touch. I actually have a considerable amount of spare time. I don't have any chores because I'm a girl and Father has others do the work. I say others because I don't really know a better word for it.

Because I have so much excess time is another reason for the starting of this record. And I don't really get punished often, just talked sternly to every once in a blue moon. Grandpa says Father's too easy on me- at least, he used to. Grandpa died two years ago of the yellow fever. Miraculously, no one else in this house got the sickness. Grandma hasn't stopped wearing black since; Mother hasn't stopped wearing her black jewel necklace since she came out of mourning three or so months ago.

Goodness! I must go now; I got a bit carried away and didn't notice the time. But first, I name you Lilith. It just seems more natural to me if you have a name.

Most Sincerely,

Samantha


	2. The Storm

**Okay, hello and welcome back for chapter two of Survivor of the Storm. Today we have Samantha telling us what it was like during the storm. I also thought that I should just let you all know that this will only be over three days: the day before, the day of, and the day after. That was all I was required to do for my project, but if you want more and ask nicely I just might write more. Don't forget the magyk word! (die magyk word)**

* * *

September 8th, 1900

Lilith,

Today started out as a relief from all the heat- a nice breeze, clouds threatening a storm. It did rain, eventually becoming what most expected to be just an overflow. As no one expected anything much, most stayed here in Galveston. But it kept pouring. By nine o'clock in the evening the breeze had turned into a full-out wind. Everything and anything outside was torn apart and flying every which way. After a while everything started to blur into a great mass of panic in my mind, so I find myself unable to give an accurate account of the horror of the storm. The wind was howling like a large pack of dying wolves trying to let the world know what it was that they were going through.

At some point our house was torn apart too, and we were thrown out into the clawing waves, separated and desperate. I was eventually heaved onto something floating- I'm unsure what it was, just some sort of floating wood- by Daniel. He and Jasmine were clinging onto it for dear life; Daniel had barely been able to get me up without falling off himself. I held onto both the floating wood and Daniel- I couldn't reach Jasmine, who was on the other side of our, well, life support. I did not want to be out there alone again, it was too terrifying. We were thrashed from side to side, the piercing wind and crashing waves drowning out all sound. I'm sure that I was at least crying the whole time- but I didn't dare loosen my grip for fear that if I did, I'd also lose my life.

For a short period of time the wind died down a bit, but then it came back more dreadful than ever. I was told later that that had been the eye of the storm. I saw that Daniel and Jasmine were half-choked during the eye of the storm- it must've happened sometime just before they picked me up. My arms were aching something terrible, but I felt paralyzed, and then, in the middle of the storm, I knew. For the first time I could remember, I felt fear. Cold, paralyzing, utter fear. Though I now suppose that I should thank fear- it made me too scared to move and that is more than likely the only reason I was able to hold on to the wood through the whole storm. I can't describe anything else of the storm. I don't know any other words and I don't remember anything else, for after that moment all I could feel, all I could remember, was fear.

Sometime in early morning, the storm stopped, and the water went back amazingly fast. The minute my feet touched solid ground I collapsed. What I did next should already be known. Now I'm going to get some sleep with Jasmine and Daniel. My, that wood actually looks rather comfortable.

Truly,

Samantha


	3. The Day After

**Hey, sorry that this is late. I wasn't able to get on the computer Tuesday, Wednesday, and yesterday I didn't even remember until I was half-asleep. (my computer isn't in my room, it's downstairs by the front door)**

**Hope you like this last chapter. If you want it to continue, feel free to leave a review stating that (my anonymous reviews are enabled) no matter how long it's been since I even put this chapter up. I may not do another chappie, but you never know. I could have a weird kick up the -starstarstar- (I don't cuss, so I just put random things in place of it) by Inspiration. O.o;**

* * *

September 9th, 1900

Lilith,

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the smell. It was, and still is, absolutely horrible! It's worse than the smell of fish and rotting foods and Daniel's feet all together! The sight- oh my, it was indescribable. It was worse than the smell. Everywhere you looked, there was something dead, destroyed or immodest. After much searching, I found both my parents. Somehow they'd stayed together, but either way they were dead. We found Daniel and Jasmine's father- dead. Tucker and his father were dead too. Please pardon any bad grammar or horrid spelling, it's just so sad- I can't keep myself in complete control like I usually do.

We kept looking, and we didn't find another living being for a long time. When we did, it was just horrible. Birds were- they were- were… pecking at the dead bodies. I don't think I'll ever be able to get the horrible image out of my mind.

Eventually we found living human beings- they were standing in horror just out of the Levy building. Apparently they'd taken refuge there. Daniel was taken to help with the "volunteer" clean-up team. Jasmine and I went to one of the other standing buildings to escape from the horrid sights and waited there with some other women and a few children. I just broke down and cried. Jasmine sat with me and cried, too. I'm an orphan now. So are Jasmine and Daniel and many of the other survivors. I find it hard to believe that I will never hear my mother calling to me, saying Samantha Anastasia rather than just Samantha. I can't believe that I'll never hear Tucker going on about the weather, or see Father waving on his way back home from work.

They are saying something about there being too many bodies… they're going to throw them out to sea… I'm not really listening, I feel numb. I know Jasmine's sitting right nest to me, but I can't feel her. I feel weak. I know I was at least strong enough to hold on through the whole storm, but it made me weak. I'm too unaware of anything right now. I'm going to stop writing, maybe that'll help some.

Until next time,

Samantha Anastasia Mason, orphan


End file.
